It's a different world
by Anders Andrew
Summary: OS omégaverse - Cain se fait une place parmi les alphas et l'excitation du combat le pousse à asseoir sa domination sur son oméga, sauf que...


**Titre** : It's a different world  
**Fandom** : Starfighter  
**Rating** : R  
**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, un peu de romance, UA omégaverse  
**Couple** : Cain/Abel  
**Nombre de mots** : 750  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit pour le 5 acts sur les thèmes "omégaverse". Je pense que cette fic mériterait un petit approfondissement, mais j'ignore si je l'écrirais, donc il s'agit à priori d'un One Shot.

* * *

Le sang jaillit lorsque Cain arracha la gorge de son adversaire avec les dents.  
Praxis frissonna en assistant à la scène. L'homme, qui convulsait sur le sol n'avait fait que regarder l'oméga de Cain un peu trop longtemps à son goût.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait s'il savait les pensées que Praxis nourrissait à l'égard d'Abel ?  
Pendant ce temps, Cain s'engouffrait dans les couloirs en essuyant son menton dégoulinant. Il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline et avait envie de voir Abel. Il se sentait toujours plus fort après une bagarre, et il était fier d'avoir battu cet alpha qui osait convoiter ce qui était à lui. Il voulait trouver Abel et son instinct de dominant lui soufflait de le faire sien à nouveau pour établir un peu plus sa propriété sur le très désirable oméga.  
S'il avait eut tous ses esprits, il aurait su que c'était une mauvaise idée...  
Il le découvrit, par un heureux hasard, au sortir de la douche, dans leur cabine. Son corps svelte et pâle était encore humide, dégageant une odeur de savon qui cachait la sienne. Cain grogna et se plaqua fermement contre le dos d'Abel, les mains sur sa taille, essayant de défaire sa serviette.  
Le jeune oméga tourna la tête vers lui en lui prenant les mains pour l'empêcher.  
"Cain !"  
L'alpha plongea dans son cou pour l'y embrasser, mais Abel le repoussa, les yeux écarquillés.  
"C'est...c'est du sang ?!"  
Cain fit la moue, mécontent d'être rejeté. Il voulut insister en se penchant à nouveau vers Abel, mais celui-ci recula.  
"Tu t'es battu, c'est ça ?"  
L'autre grimaça, se retenant de gronder. L'excitation du combat courant encore dans ses veines le rendait agressif. Il marmonna tout de même une réponse, se doutant quand même de ce qu'elle allait engendrer :  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
\- Tu es couvert de sang !, rétorqua Abel, la mine inquiète.  
Son odeur parlait pour lui et Cain savait qu'il était sincère. Toutefois, à cause de l'idée qu'il se faisait du rôle de l'alpha, il refusait de montrer la moindre petite preuve de faiblesse.  
\- Pas le mien...  
Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de fierté en l'admettant, et Abel le perçut, car il fronça les sourcils. Cain roula des yeux avant qu'il puisse parler.  
\- Les autres ont besoin d'être mis au pas. Sinon il risque de te sauter dessus dès que je ne serais pas là. Je dois leur imposer le respect.  
\- Je sais me défendre seul, proclama sèchement Abel, le regard noir.  
Cain renifla, sarcastique et méprisant. Son compagnon répondit en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.  
L'alpha grinça des dents - c'est comme si Abel l'avait fait exprès; il avait été blessé à cet endroit. Il attrapa fermement le poignet de l'oméga et celui-ci se défendit en lui assénant le plat de son autre main sur le biceps. Le muscle eut un tressautement et Cain sentit ses doigts se desserrer.  
Abel fit quelques pas en arrière, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles mettre la raclée à tous ceux qui me regardent de travers.  
\- C'est mon devoir, en tant qu'alpha, s'agaça Cain.  
\- Pas de **mon alpha**, répliqua tranquillement Abel. Si tu veux te montrer à la hauteur, commence par ne pas faire de vague. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être relégué dans un placard parce que tu aura tué quelqu'un...  
Soudain, Cain détourna le regard, l'adrénaline étant retombé comme un soufflé. Abel sentit son embarras et plissa les yeux :  
\- Dis-moi que tu n'as tué personne.  
\- Il faisait encore des bulles quand je suis parti, hasarda Cain.

Deimos rejoignit Cain au self. Le petit oméga n'avait pas encore d'alpha et Cain l'avait prit sous son aile, soit disant pour le protéger de la meute.  
Il haussa un sourcil surpris en apercevant la marque très nette en forme de main sur la joue de Cain..  
Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.  
\- Pas de question !, ordonna-t-il sur un ton menaçant.  
Deimos eut un mouvement d'épaule et ils allèrent s'asseoir.  
Ils passèrent devant Praxis sans le voir et celui-ci sentit distinctement l'odeur de frustration de Cain.  
En tout cas, c'était bon signe pour lui tout ça.


End file.
